Your Voice
by Carri3.anne
Summary: Bella starts hearing voices one day that lead her into the dark forest, what does she find there? dark & possessive Edward, canon pairings.


**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight or any of its characters, they belong to SM.**

**

* * *

**Staring into the deep forest just beyond my eyes I see flurry of movements, but this doesn't stop me from reaching out deeper into the forest to find the voice I have been hearing, it's like a strange pull and I can't turn back. I feel like I made the wrong decision but it's too late now.

I am just a normal ordinary girl, or well most likely I _was _just normal and ordinary. I live with my mother and father in a small house in the wettest place in the continental US known as none other than Forks, Washington. I live in a modest home, it may feel a bit stuffy here but what can I say its home. My dad is the chief of police in this town, so that basically means he's at the station all day playing cards with the other officers on duty. My mom is a stay at home mother but she is always very busy whenever I look at her at home, either cooking, cleaning or even starting one of her many new hobbies.

My parents are total opposites while my dad, Charlie is more of a quite person and like to keep to himself my mom, Renee on the other hand is more outgoing and she's always talking with the other ladies in town. Most people say I am a mix of my parents I get my mom's looks with normal brown hair and ordinary brown eyes, but my personality is more like my dad's I like to keep to myself and my books.

That's probably why I don't have many friends; instead I have many casual acquaintances. That is except for Angela Webber, I can honestly say that she is one of my only friends in this small town. Angela is sweet kind girl and she is the only person I know that is truly not afraid to be who she is.

I live an ordinary life waking up in the morning, going to school at Forks High School and then back home, except for three times a week after school when I work at Newton's outfitters. It's a sporting goods store owned by Mr & Mrs Newton. It's a pretty easy job and it's helping me save up for college, when I can finally leave this town of Forks.

It was one day after my shift at Newton's that I started hearing voices, it was like someone was calling me to come to them, I thought at first it was the wind and the trees blowing in the wind playing tricks on me. The voices seemed to follow me when I got into my beat up old Chevy truck to drive back home. Truly it felt like someone else was sitting beside me in the cab but every time I turn around no one is there, but the voice or more like noises still remain.

When I finally reach home I feel scared to death, like someone's watching me, I'm ready to run in when I open the door to the Chevy, but something unexpected happens. It's not something that can easily be described but it felt like a tugging sensation in the bottom of my gut that's leading me into the forest in front of my house.

Oddly the noises I have been hearing start to fade away, but not like they're gone but more like they're moving away, closer into the forest.

"Follow me." I distinctly hear the voice say. I know I shouldn't but my gut keeps tugging leading me into the deep forest. I can't focus on anything not even my parents at home waiting for me to come through the front door or even how I might have left the truck running, since all I can focus on is the voice leading me into the deep dark forest and the gut racking felling to follow the voice in my gut. In some part of my brain I know it's dumb walking into the dark forest after sun set when it dark but I push that to the side because I guess I'm just to curious for my own good.

I don't know how deep I went into the forest but the forestation started to get thicker making it seem darker and scarier. I may have walked miles or even a couple of feet but I wasn't focusing on that now instead my eyes were set on a clearing in front of me.

"Your Almost there." The voice was velvety soft, like a man. It was so clear now like he was right here. I knew that I would find the cause for that voice in the meadow up a head. I threw all reason out the window and ran to the meadow. I would have saved time just by walking since I tripped to o many times on my jog to the meadow.

When I'm finally at the entrance to the meadow I stop in my track at what I see. Standing in the far end of the meadow is a boy, no more like man leaning against a large tree. All I could make out from the distance and the lighting coming from the moon high in the sky is that he was beautiful. He had white skin, ghostly white it looked like he was glowing under the moonlight. He was also talk from what I could tell. I couldn't remove my eyes from his unearthly beauty I was captured and hypnotized by his beauty.

Without me even noticing I was walking closer to this beautiful man until I was standing a mere 3 feet from him. I now noticed the color of his hair I thought it was brown but now I can see a copper tint in his hair, I've never seen anyone with hair color like this. But I also never have seen anyone this beautiful in my life. I also notice how strong and angular his jar is with its sharp angels. I suddenly want to run my fingers over his strong jaw and through his hair. I wonder how his hair would feel running threw my fingers.

Suddenly I meet the eyes of this beautiful creature; his eyes are like nothing I have ever seen in my life, it may be the fearful thing I have ever seen, his eyes where none other than a bloody red color. Suddenly a need to run emerges within me but I just seem stuck in my spot in the intense gaze of this man or maybe it's even the fear that's keeping me from uprooting myself and running. A minion question seem to run through my head at the same time but I don't get to focus on them for long because the next thing I hear confuses me more and frightens me to the core of my body.

"Hello Isabella. I'm glad you're finally here."

* * *

**Reviews are always appreciated, this is my first story so any advice I can get it good advice. **


End file.
